Harry Potter and The Mary Of Sue
by xXFallenXx
Summary: whoo hooo! Fic Number one... Has some mispelled words I am going to fix hopefully... Well.. Mary Sue says two things then the real action is going to happen...


Disclamer: Books are for reading  
Fanfics are too  
Harry Potter and co. Belong to JKR  
So please don't sue  
  
  
Narrator(Amanda): It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts: School of Witchcarft and Wizardry.   
(Shows hogwarts in an thunderstorm)  
Amanda: AHEM! I said A BEAUTIFUL day  
(everthing stays the same BUT now there is a F5 tornado in the background)  
Amanda: Screw it... Well, Harry is outside 'helping' Professer Snape get some VE~RY rare ingrediants.  
(the camra gose to Snape, who is whereing a bright yellow rubber raincoat and Harry with a metal pole tied on his back and   
waving mutible gardening tools in the air.)  
Harry: Ummmm, Professer Snape... ARE you postive the way to get green earthworms is to stand in the middle of a thunder-  
Storm, with a metal pole tied on to your back, waving around mutible gardening tools?  
Snape: YES! HOW DARE YOU QUSTION ME!! 500 PONITS FROM GRYFFENDOR!   
Harry: But Now we are negitive 450....  
Amanda: But, then before Professor Snape could say another word (he was going to say 300 ponits from gryffedor  
... SHE apperared...   
(the camera dose a close up of a teenage girl, whearing a raven-black cape. She has Long beautiful blonde hair, icy blue eyes  
and ruby red lips.. and her skin... yes her skin ... it is a perfect color of white...)  
Snape: ((sees The girl)) FLYING RABID MONKEY MOLESTERS! no... It can not be.... ((looks at the girl again))   
Harry: ((snape quicky grabs harry by the pole and pulls him inside Hogwarts right before he gets schocked by lighting)) What   
the Hell?  
Snape: ((notices the lighting)) Damn... Almost!  
Harry: What was that About?  
Snape: That.. was about our new transfer student...  
Harry: Soooo...  
Snape: I hate you, but not soo much that I'll let THAT get you...  
Harry: whats wrong with the student? she looked nice.  
Snape: Imange this... a cross between a world class Quddicht player, Hermione, and Britney Spears...  
(then Both Harry and Snape shuddered at the thought of Brittney Spears))  
Amanda; Yes, she was all of that and more... she was.. she was... I can't say it.... SHE WAS A MARY SUE   
(thuderbolt can be heard in the background)   
DUM DEE DUM!!!  
Snape: ((hearing Amanda)) Yes.. a Mary Sue...   
Harry: A Mary What?  
Snape: A Mary Sue... A young woman, that is perfect in everything... beutiful and the aurthors Favorite guy charter must fall in  
love with. Then she will A.) defeat the antogonist in the fic Or Die a heroic death where everyone mourns her for all Enterinty  
((Dumpledore appers outta nowhwere))  
Dumpledore: did I here that Correctily?! A Mary Sue? Wait.... NO SEVERUS! YOU ARE AMANDA'S FAVORITE CHARTER!  
YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH MARY SUE?!  
Snape: Kill The caps...  
Harry: Please..  
Dumpledore: Okay.... Severus.. you distract her and I'll kill her.. okay...  
Snape: Fine  
(the camera dose the reallly kewl spinny- thing... now you see Dumpledore hiding behind a bunch of bushes, Harry in a tree,  
and just the parts of Ron and Hermione underneath the invisbilty cloke ((or however you spell it)) making out or so we think)  
Harry: Why am I even in this fic?   
Dumpledore: Amanda wanted to call it Harry Potter and the Mary of Sue so she threw you in...  
Harry: ohhh, Where is Porfesser Snape at?  
Dumpledore: I can not tell you now... the time is not right.  
Snape: ((walks up)) I was in the bathroom  
Harry: Ohh... Why is Ron and Hermione in this fic?   
Snape: Becuse Amanda also wanted it in Romance  
Dumpledore: Shut up now.. She is coming!  
((Mary Sue comes up to them and says))  
Mary Sue: Like, Headmaster, Harry, my wuvie dubie Sevie, Like, i want to know, like, why are you, are line, in this f5 Tornado, I like, got off earily, since, I like got  
perfect grades in all my, like, N.E.W.T's. and I am now going to kill my father ,Voldemort, becuse he wants my skills on his side along with hoping that I'll bring Sevie   
over with me.  
Snape: ((with sarcaisim all over his voice)) Yes, my beloved one, now we can run off into the sunset together and have 4 perfect children.  
Mary Sue: My Beloved soul mate, who I shall love forever...  
((Dumplerdore and Harry Then jump up behind Mary Sue, broke her wand, beat her over the head with her Firebolt, ripped out all her hair, threw her in a large canvas sack,  
hung it form the womping willow, shove a large metal pole ((that was on harry eariler on in the fic)) into the sack, let 36 lighting bolts hit it, then set were-wolf lupin on it... then  
cut off her head and Played Quddicht with it...))  
Amanda: Now with the evil gone everything is all bright and happy now that the dark and evil Mary sue has been Killed... cancer was cured, Harry married Cho,   
Snape washed his hair, Ron and Hermione Had 20 children , And There was a day created to celbrate the defeating of the wicked Mary Sue, where Kindergarden children  
renact the death of Mary Sue  
((a Muggle picture is show of everyone standing infront of a Giant Spike with Mary Sue's Head on it and her body being burned at the stake))  
Everyone who has been in a Harry Potter Book comes up in a giant crowd and Says: THE END  
  
A/N: Whoa... My frist fic... and lotsa words mispelled... Please tell me what you think, and send CONSTUTIVE critsisms to me... and Flames will be used to make  
S'mores... Thankies  
Snape:You Suck  
Sirus;This fic is going to be flamed SOOOO badily  
Misty: hey leave her alone....... it isn't all that bad..........exscept the fact that you forgot to include Sirus  
Amanda: Uhhh he also says THE END  
Sirus: That part blows goats....  
Snape: Yes.. AND BELIVE OR NOT PEOPLE I DO WASH MY HAIR ON A DAILY BASIS BUT MY HAR IS NATUALLY VERY GREASY!!!  
Amanda,Sirus, Misty: Kill the caps  
Misty: Yeah Serverus..... we all know you wash your hair. (misty then whispers something to some men in white coats,,,,,,,,,,they walk up to Snape and drag him   
away in a stray jaket) thank you men in white coats we needed a relife from his insanity.  
Amanda: Don't worry Sevie! I'll break you out with a pillow a jar and a tub of Mustard  
Snape:((thinks for a second while being drug aways by the Men in White ((here come the MEN in WHITE)) *i'm doomed*))  
  
  



End file.
